


The lost

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: HermitCraft Stories I wrote [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: Hello! This story is actually on my Oneshot (PEWPEWPEW) book and will be posted first with updates then this one! This is only to put the stories that I've finished or almost finished in these types of books. Enjoy!Summary- The Rebellion that Ren and his best friend Doc are in have a plan to kill the Sith and his Padawan. Except, what'll happen when this all goes down hill and Ren is forced to meet with the Trio who he's never not once, met?But what'll happen to the Sith and his apprentice trying to rule the universe?Or Doc for that matter?
Series: HermitCraft Stories I wrote [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. It's gonna go down

"Ren, your not gonna make it," a man called down from the bottom of a base.  
"I totally am!" Ren shouted back. "Watch me Doc, or fail!"  
Ren let loose a large laugh and as he was preparing to jump Captain Xisuma came out.  
Around these parks, Captain Xisuma was the most amazing Captain ever. There were many reasons why behind it but one of the most well known was that he'd fought in the Old Republic as well. Meaning he got to work with the Jedi and Clones to take down the droids and such. But that was just one, not even one of his stories he could tell (not like he did like TFC). Ren respected the man highly, especially since he was the one to teach how to control the force without Xisuma even being a Force- Wielder.  
"Get down from there Ren," Xisuma said without looking up while Doc burst into laughter.  
"Dangit!" Ren yelled then slid down the base, using the force to slow his fall.  
"I so told you that you were gonna get caught!" Doc said while punching Ren lightly in the arm.  
"Ow!" Ren said dramatically. "Xisuma, Doc hit me!"  
"Oh, quit it you two! We have a meeting to get it!" Xisuma yelled from ahead.  
The two looked at each other before Ren hit him back then ran ahead while Doc chased after him, laughing but knowing he was gonna kill him.

"Darth Victor and his apprentice should be going through these two ships here," Xisuma said as he pointed towards one ship then went to another. "We need to try and intercept that due to the fact we have a Rebel spy in there that has a lot of information on all of us in here, especially Doc and me.  
"Now, I will only be sending two people on board the ship which will be Ren and Doc. We will have our fighters outside shooting down the ships but you cannot, no matter what, destroy that ship they will be going on!  
"The prisoner should be in room B-112 and you will be dressed as Storm Troopers. Ren, you will have to use the force to probably get passed a few people while Doc just needs to attack normal. No fighting or messing around you two, or this mission might cost lives we don't need lost.  
"Is that clear with everyone else?" Xisuma asked, looking up from the hologram of three Star Destroyer Ships were.  
"Yes sir!" Everyone in the room called.  
"Then your all dismissed," Xisuma said.  
Ren looked at Xisuma studying the hologram one last before turning about and following Doc out.  
"How's Beef?" Ren asked.  
"Better, the infection is still hurting him a bit though."  
Ren nodded as he looked about, the trees hiding their base from view while a small stream trailed past. The sun was starting to go down but they still had enough time to enjoy it before it left them with Night.  
"Let's get ready for the mission first Ren," Doc said. "I don't want to get captured because we lost something.  
Ren nodded and followed him to where everyone mainly slept together.

A cloaked man stood in the mist of a snow planet while pink petals were falling besides him. His voice was slightly ragged and his unsteady yet he stood tall but merely remained at about average height. The cold air whipped at his voice but he accepted it with ease, his fingers slightly stretched out.  
A small piece of snow landed on his hand and he inspected it closely, a small smile starting to tug at his lips a bit.  
"Mandlore's moon is beautiful, is it not?" The man asked to the Storm Trooper who was guarding the ship he'd be leaving in soon.  
"Yes sir," he said.  
The man made a 'Tsk-tsk-tsk' sound with his tongue before looking at the trooper.  
"Always so formal, hmm?" He asked.  
"I was trained for that sir," the storm trooper said with ease.  
"Good, prepare the ship then," he said.  
"Of course sir," the trooper said then turned to the mono-chrome ship.  
The man sighed before looking out on the setting sun of it, snow spilling around. It was a beautiful sight and one he wished he could share with some people he knew. Scar probably would've loved to look around at this, how the pink and white just swirl wonderfully with each other.  
"The ship is ready sir," the trooper said from the top.  
"Good, now let us go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the notes at the end may be editted and will have the OP saying if it is. If not, you can assume it's a newer post.
> 
> OP: This story has been in the back of my head for awhile however I found absolutely no inspiration for it. If it wasn't for the story The Force is with you, Always I wouldn't have written it. I cannot take full credit for the idea but I've started watching Etho and Ren! Which means I watch Iskall, Grian, Etho, Ren, and will join Joe's streams time to time! Also, I have watched Clone Wars, Star Wars Rebels, one of the other shows they had (hated it, think it had some guy named Kaz in it?) and all the Star Wars movies along with one of the games, Battle Front (kinda old lol). Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Their in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en and Doc finally make it into the command center while X is looking at a photograph with some special people

Doc looked around as he grabbed his backpack then headed towards the ship they'd be taking to try and intercept the two Sith Lords. This would be a difficult task for them but he believed they could do it, even if it ended up with him losing his own life.  
He'd try his best to bring back Ren alive, one of his best friends. The dude himself was an amazing spy and he knew that if he ever needed a person to capture someone or get information out of him, it'd be Ren. He was confident enough to know that, to the day he'd die.  
"Doc," Xisuma said, a few feet away from him. "Com'ere."  
"Yes sir," Doc said and walked over to him.  
Xisuma beckoned him to follow towards his office shooing off anyone who tried to interrupt him along the way. When they reached there, he opened it for Doc then walked in behind him and sat in his chair.  
"I have a bad feeling about this Doc," Xisuma said. "It's like the force is trying to send me a signal."  
"X, we both know then that something bad is going to happen," Doc said. "You have enough Jedi blood in you to feel the force move around you even if your not able to use it. But if your here to tell me we can't go then I'm going to have to ignore those orders."  
"No Doc, you can still go," Xisuma said as he fiddled with a small compass on his desk. "But do you remember the code if something goes wrong?"  
"If it goes horribly and we need assistance from the three then the code name is 'The apples have rotten'," Doc said. "If not, then it's 'Butter the toast'."  
"Good," Xisuma said as he turned away from the clock and looked out his window. "I just have this feelin that we're going to need to have to get the three of them."

Ren looked out the window while Doc piloted the ship, seeing their world they'd call the Rebellion's base pass behind them then blue and white passing them fast.  
"So, I heard Beef is getting out in three days, think you'll make it back to see him?" Ren asked.  
"I probably won't due to this mission Ren," Doc said as he checked the ship controls again before turning around and meeting Ren's eyes.  
"He understands, and wishes both of us safe travels through this Galaxy."  
Ren nodded and looked around outside as he felt Doc's eyes stare into his soul.  
"Ren?" Doc asked.  
"Yeah Doc?" Ren asked turning towards him, meeting his eyes.  
"I- nevermind, just sit down and strap up," Doc said turning around feeling Ren's eyes trail against his back before turning and sittin down.

A whole fleet of ships were surrounding one, and each of them seemed to be filled to the bone with protection, especially the middle one.  
"So what's the way were getting in?" Ren asked, twirling around his seat before looking at Doc.  
"Watch this," Doc said, then turned and pressed the communication button.  
"State your bussiness," a stormtrooper said into the intercom.  
"We are with the gun supplies from Lothal," Doc said easily.  
"Ah yes, here we are, come abroad the middle ship," the storm trooper said before hanging up.  
"Get dressed Ren, the troopers are about to be a bit surprised."

The ship's door opened and let loose steam before it revealed two troopers standing at the back of it with their guns against their chest in a honary way. The smaller one of the two went and got out two of the crates before the other one followed.  
"Enjoy the show boys," the smaller one said as they walked into the hallway leading to other parts of the ship.  
As they got farther away from it, they entered a elevator then the smaller of the two pressed a button on his wrist. Screaming and a explosion echoed as they went up, higher and higher to the upper levels of the compound.

"You ready for some fun Ren?" Doc asked, the smirk on his face hidden.

"Oh, so your being a good sport Doc?" Ren said. "I see you just wanna have fun rather then realize I'll beat you."

"Ren, don't even make laugh!" Doc said.

"Here's our stop Doc, be ready to get beat!"

"In your dreams!" Doc said with a laugh as the elevator doors opened.

The two walked down a few hallways, hearing storm troopers panicking a bit about how a explosion just went off downstairs but they payed them no attention, only stopping to show the few who questioned them "their" ids that they definitely didn't steal.

As the gray walls started to blend into together, they approached the main command center. The door slide open with ease revealing the people bustling behind it and the storm troopers standing guard.

"Trooper GH1864 and LD6375 verify your ids with me."

Ren and Doc handed them theirs seeing as they knew these storm trooper had multiple jobs around here and we're normally the ones doing extremely well. Of course, that also led to them having to be stealthier to capture the two but in the end it worked out almost perfectly.

"You may pass through here." The trooper said, his white helmet sparkling in the lighting.

"Yes sir," they both said then approached the window where they could see out into space.

The command deck was boring, people sometimes yelling and Ren almost swearing he saw someone playing Star Rush on a nearby piece of technology. The lighting was extremely bright but with the hot sun always bearing down on Ren it didn't bother him not one bit.

"I see you two made it back fine," a voice said from behind them to be met with Com. Taurkin.

"Yes sir," Ren said to him.

"Good, I'll inform Darth Wrath here so he can discuss with you two," Taurkin said. "But for now, you have a small break to go get something to eat or a quick nap. You have fifthteen minutes before I call you back up to talk about your mission. Now go, before I change my mind and make you work for another few hours."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," they said in unison before hustling to the door and getting out.

"Now then Ren," Doc said. "It's time to kill the prisoner and then get off this wretched ship alright?"

"'Yes sir'", Ren mocked as they got into the elevators again.

"General Xisuma?" Etho said.

"Hello Etho," X said. "You don't have to call me General just like I told you last time."

"Sorry sir," Etho said. "But we just got the message that Doc and Ren are now in and are about to head into the the holding chambers."

"Thank you Etho," X said, looking at the Twi'lek. "You can go and see xB and Beef due to you looking a bit jumpy. Do say hi to them for me though."

Etho nodded before going out the door and the dust and rocks hitting the door indicating that Etho was running to the left side of the base where Beef was at.

Xisuma looked around his office quickly before sitting down and opening a drawer. He carefully took out a somewhat small item before placing it on his desk. Pressing a button on it, a hologram came up with a group of people standing together.

The one in the center looked young even though you couldn't see his face while a light blue Twi'lek stood besides him with a black mask and his eyes black. On the other side of him was two nineteen year old boys stuck laughing with joy in their eyes both with black eyes but different species. Behind them stood three girls with their arms wrapped together as they smiled into through the camera. Besides the girls were a old looking man with a large smile on his face while another three men stood smiling and one laughing with each other. One had a rare disease causing him to have red eyes while a man with a bit of a darker skin tone stood in the middle of the two. The last one was a Pantoran with a shovel in his hand while a large smile laced his face.

Behind them all though, were a large set of people. One had green eyes with a laugh stuck there while a man with a mustache grinned nervously but was hugging at an angle a average looking boy around fourteen. His eyes were blue with a giant smile and his arm around the mustached man while his other was slightly ruffling up the boy with a scar across his eye's shoulder. Next to the scarred man was a young man with white hair and a huge smile on his face as he stood near the boy.

A small tear fell onto the desk as X looked down at them all, seeing the deceased ones and still living ones in their younger and to some, their formal glory.

"Oh, how they've fallen..." X said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: So this took a while but I found it halfway done! I ended up making it a bit long but I didn't want to spoil anything yet! However, I have updated twice this week! I might do it a third time before returning to my normal schedule (Posting on either Monday or Saturday, depending on how I am feeling) or I might wait and update twice next week! Really hope I'm getting better at writing even though I was gone for so long! Uh but if ya didn't figure out where Iskall is in the picture it'll probably make sense in the next chapter! ALSO, yes their is such thing as a Pantoran. It's a blue being that lives in a cold planet filled with snow to shovel! I was actually going to make Etho that but then I was like, "Nah, I'll mess with everyone a little even though he live Canada." OKAY IM GETTING SIDE TRACK BYE YALL HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND STUFF. MUA BYE!
> 
> Also, I'm gonna make someone cry at the end of the story :D
> 
> #TIMETORICKRIORDANTHEMSOON.


	3. Torguna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Doc run into a predicament.

The door hissed open to reveal the man that they'd been looking for as their spy.

"Ren! Doc!" The man said with fake happiness. "Thank you so much for saving me-

"Shut it Victor," Doc said angrily as he pulled out his blaster. "You betrayed the entire Rebellion just so you could be kept alive."

Victor's face visbily paled but he still tried to keep his whole act together as he look at them fearfully.

"I don't what you mea-" Victor started before Doc shot the blaster three times at his chest.

Ren watched with a somewhat pity for the man but also satisfaction when he dropped to the floor, dead. He turned to Doc and smiled as he watched him put the blaster away with a somewhat angered but calm look.

"Well look what we caught sir," a voice said the doorway.

Ren quickly turned to where three stormtroopers stood by the door, all hidden by plain white armor and guns already in all of their hands.

"Great job boys," the one with the stained armor to the other two. "Go ahead and alert the Boss that the Rebel killers are here."

The other two nodded and pushed a button just before Ren or Doc could try to get to the door before it closed. The two met each other's eyes, Doc's one organic looking a bit afraid as he looked at the door then back at Ren, trying to steel his nerves. 

"Enjoy your time in there!" One of the stormtroopers yelled then padded away laughing with his other buddy.

Doc knew what would happen when the Sith would come in here and see who was in here. The man was heartless, and wouldn't care who was who but if he even at least once realized Ren was a jedi he'd use him to help him rule the entire galaxy with just some simple torture. And Doc? Oh, he'd just be killed and marked as a useless Rebel scum without a second thought even though he knew who he was. 

He couldn't let that happen to Ren.

"Ren?" Doc said from where he seated at.

The man looked up to meet Doc's eyes from where he'd found a vent that was big enough for Ren. Everything looked sinister and ugly in the pretty much gray room they were in besides the lights illuminating the room at the bottom.

"Yeah Doc?" Ren said, a bit of frustration at Doc for not helping him to find an escape creeping into his voice. 

"You need to leave this ship," Doc said in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm trying to get us both outta here," Ren said with a little bit of a tease.

"No Ren," Doc said. "I mean, YOU need to leave."

Ren stopped what he doing to look at Doc in disbelief, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"No Doc," Ren said simply before returning to fiddling with the vent.

"Ren," Doc said with a hint of sadness. "I can't get out of here, I'm to big for the vent and you know it."

"I'm not leaving you!" Ren said harshly.

"Ren," Doc said, approaching him. "The plan didn't work out. The only hope we have now is to contact the trio."

He turned and looked at him a questionable look on his face on what he meant, for their was not a single legend, myth, or story from anywhere he'd heard call that. At first he wanted to pass it off as a joke to lighten to the mode but from the distress on Doc's face e could tell it was everything BUT that.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, stopping his work.

"There's a trio," Doc started. "That can bring the Sith Lord and his apprentice down if needed that we haven't contacted due to their wishes. Their names are Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85, and CubFan. They have connections to the Sith in the past and know the flaws of both of them. They go by now Moth, Iguana and Yith. Use the code word 'The Apples have Rotten' to them."

Ren looked at him with shock as Doc breathed in heavily. Those three?

He'd heard legends of them back in Camp but no one ever spoke of them rarely, not even TFC. The only time he'd ever hear of them or their names was in a hologram and some photo graphs that have since been taken down by Xisuma due to 'technical' issues with them. 

"Your kidding."

"Ren," Doc said. "Those three are now the only ones that can save us from such a horrible fate in the future. You will be able to contact Xisuma there using their communicators. Please, please go."

Doc had a desperate look in his eyes now, his hand was even clinging to Ren's arm. The scallywag never looked like that, no matter what type of act or anything he was putting in for the show he was acting out for. Something inside of Ren connected to Doc and he could feel the fear even creeping up on him.

"Please Ren, it's the only way to save anyone now."

The other met Doc's eyes and then nodded slowly. He saw relief wash over the face and eyes as the taller of the two undid the Vent with ease.

"You need to head to Tatoonie and go to a bar called 'Rex's Bar' okay? Use the code name 'The apples have rotten' to a trio. One should have a black facial hair or black hair. Another should have gray hair and look young yet acts very sharp and quiet. The last should have brown, scruffy hair with a bit of a longer beard. All of them are human and look human as well."

Ren nodded at him, the idea still not sitting right with him. As he was about to go into the vents Doc pulled out his favorite blaster, Torguna, and handed it to him.

"I-" Ren stuttered out. "I can't take that Doc."

"Please Ren," Doc pleaded. "Take her, and treat her with respect."

"I can't Doc," Ren denied. "She's your blaster, your family heirloom."

"Your family too Ren," Doc said. "Please, take her."

Ren shook his head but he felt his bag shift a bit and it growing heavier before it stilled again.

"She needs someone else now," Doc said. "Give her to your family member when the time comes."

He nodded before he was being shoved into the vent and then he was crawling in a rather tight space, past everyone and everything. Past his best friend.

"Goodbye Ren," Doc whispered. "Goodbye Torguna."

Ren could hear the start of ship below him and the clanking and talking of the Stormtroopers below him. It seemed that one trooper got into a huge argument with another and there was suppose to be a fight soon down in the quarters. The bets were pretty high for LR-1569 and not so much for the other from what he heard.

Looking down the vent seal he could see the space he'd taken here was thankfully not surrounded by StormTroopers but just sitting there with no reissuance or anything whatsoever. 

"Thank the Force," Ren whispered softly before opening the vent nearest to him as silently as he could before looking around once more.

Jumping down, he landed on his feet then rolled as to not injure his legs at all before running as fast as he could into his ship, Vibincian. He could hear the yells and troopers running over as he got into the Pilot's seat and started up the ship. As quick as he could, he started the beauty and took off, giving no hope to the troopers that were about to enter the ship. 

As he flew up and out of the hanger he sighed and leaned against his chair before grabbing the back pack off his shoulders. Looking into it, he could see the gold symbols enlaced into the metal that had silver on it. The word, 'Torguna' resting on the handle of it and the blue of hyperspace reflecting off the silver of the blaster.

"Your eye hurting you again?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah Mumbo," he said as he touched his mechanical eye then hissed as he removed his fingers from it.

"Do you want Cu- Yith, I mean to look at it tomorrow Iskall?" Mumbo said as he walked over to him.

"No, I'm okay Mumbo," Iskall said as he looked away from his reflection in the mirror. "It's just a little bit of an ache right now."

Mumbo nodded then left him alone to look into the mirror. His facial hair had grown a lot, and now covered most of his mouth and neck in the front view while his hair was cut somewhat shorter. A green eye encased with mechanical gear remained at where his right eye would normally sit. A scar as well stood out over his eye that glowed a bit paler then the rest of his skin.

"Iskall," Mumbo yelled. "Get in here and eat this or I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah," Iskall yelled. "I'm coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hungry rn. Like I just wanna eat my cereal, it's to early for me to be doing this. LOL. Another Chapter may come again today if I don't pass out.
> 
> OP: Oh goodness, well look where Ren is going to-  
> *idea pops up*  
> "The evil is coming hehehe  
> Also, I will personally make sure I make someone cry at the end of this story. I will.  
> Love y'all also there may be another post for next week but this may be it, if it is I'll say in my other book.  
> Love y'all, hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets the trio

The ship landed down with a thud onto the crusty sand as the door opened up with a hiss. Ren walked down the steps to see the early sun creeping up to the peak of the sky already as the sand blew in his face and eyes.  
Grumbling in annoyance he walked down to where a woman was standing there, bags under her eyes as she walked over to him.  
“What are you doing here so early!” The woman yelled. “Dawn is barely just coming so why in the name of the GALAXY are you here?”  
“I’m sorry ma’am for waking you up,” Ren said politely. “But I need to know where Rex’s bar is if you so please. I’ll pay you extra for having to wake up.”  
The lady rubbed her eyes before nodding and turning to a small office where a few droids sat, charging.  
“It’s a bit of a walk from here but the place for the speeders is right next door and should be opening any minute. Just head down to the long line of buildings, straight down all the way and the last building before there is a vast endless desert after that.”  
Ren nodded and handed her some of the credits he needed to give her before heading out the door.  
“Do be careful,” she whispered. “I can see the Rebel markings on the underside of your ship. There are a few stormtroopers here. Be warned.”  
He looked at her as she walked away from him, her hair swinging a bit around her shoulders before he turned away and walked towards where the speeder rental shop was.

The bar was dimly lit, little light reflecting from the windows as Ren walked into it and sat down. The bartender looked at him with a huff as he cleaned off a glass before approaching him.  
“What drink do you want?” He asked.  
“Just a simple water for the moment sir,” Ren said as the pig-looking employee glared at him before retrieving it. “Thank you.”  
“Watch yourself boy,” he said before turning away and coming to help another person who had just sat down.  
Ren looked at him with a bit of amusement before turning to look at the entrance as he sighed in defeat, knowing he’d be there awhile.

It felt like days but really it was rather an hour before he noticed two people of the same description walk into the bar talking. Not noticing a third person coming to talk to the two, he returned his tired eyes back to the door but every other minute or so he’d return his gaze back to the other two before turning back to the door.  
Finally, a person with gray hair and a white coat wrapped around him entered the room and came over to sit besides the other two people, their conversation being hushed in low whispers. He stared at them for a few moments before standing and walking over to them despite the anxiety he was suddenly hit with.  
“Um hello,” Ren said as he stood in front of the three who immediately stopped talking and looked at him.  
“Oh hello,” the one with black hair said with a forced smile. “Can we help you?”  
Looking at the three over once more he nodded as Doc’s blaster rattled a bit inside of his case. The one with brown hair and a large scruffy beard looked at it before narrowing his eyes.  
“Where’d you get the blaster?” He asked with little acting skills to add to his ‘politeness’.  
“It’s a gift,” Ren started. “Are you Yith? Or are you umm Iguana I believe?”  
All three of them looked at each other before resting a hand on their blasters.  
“Outside,” the one with gray hair said. “Now.”  
Ren nodded, his hands away from the blaster in his pocket as the three surrounded him. He could hear a gun being removed and then the butt of it pressing against his back. Swallowing the vomit that was rising he followed the three out and to a small alleyway away from the view of random strangers wandering the streets.  
“How do you know those names?” The one with brown hair said.  
“I-i- Doc,” Ren stuttered as he felt the blaster knock against him a little.  
“You know Doc hm?” The brown haired one said.  
“Y-yeah,” Ren said. “He said to come to a trio with a similar description of all of you guys. Also said to use the code um, ‘The apples are rot? Or was it ‘Apples have rotte-’  
“The apples have rotten,” the person behind him said as he let his blaster fall off his back.  
The brown haired person made eye contact with the gray haired one, his face unreadable as the one with black hair looked at him with a sort of sadness in his eyes.  
“Knock the kid out,” the brown hair one said as he turned away from them.  
Before Ren could even protest against that he felt the metal hit his temple and then it was black.

A wet cloth was against his forehead as he felt the pounding of his head and himself waking up. He could feel it throbbing painfully though he realized that without the cloth it would’ve hurt more.  
As a groan escaped his mouth he opened his eyes to close them back again from the bright light making it worse. He could feel whatever he was leaning against moan a little and a weight sat down next to him. The wash cloth was picked up and dabbed a little on him before the weight disappeared but the cloth was left on his face.  
“Wake up,” the voice whispered. “Hurry before they come in.”  
Ren groaned again before nodding and pushing himself up, trying to adjust to the light that was burning his eyes off. He saw a flash of black and some low whispers before the three people who’d basically abducted him, came into view.  
The gray hair man looked neutral and calm but underneath Ren could see that there was worry and pity in his eyes, hidden away except for those who knew what they were looking for. The brown hair one didn’t even try to cover the rage on his face as he looked at Ren with anger. His mouth was a thin line while his eyes had fire behind them. The last, the one with black hair just looked the same when they were all in the alleyway. Sad, with his eyes barely meeting Ren’s or anyone else at all.  
“Good afternoon,” the one with gray hair said. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Rendog,” he said as the gray one nodded.  
“I’m Cub and over there with the messy beard is Iskall. The other one is Mumbo.”  
Ren nodded as his eyes glanced over all of them, though trying to avoid Iskall’s eyes.  
“Are you all part of the Rebellion?” Ren asked.  
“Not anymore,” Cub answered gently. “We’re just people with a bad past like everyone else.”  
Ren nodded, wondering what he meant but not wanting to overstep the boundaries that were obviously set up.  
“I need to contact my Captain sir,” Ren said. “Could I please use your communicator?”  
“In a minute,” Iskall said angrily. “Because you're gonna answer some questions.”  
“Iskall!” Mumbo said as he grabbed a hold of his arm. “Be nice, he’s done no harm to us!”  
“He did when he walked into that bar,” Iskall hissed before retching his arm away from Mumbo and walking out.  
“Iskall! Don’t be like that!” Mumbo said. “I’ll be right back, okay?”  
Ren nodded as Mumbo turned around and chased after Iskall, calling out his name as the door shut behind him by Cub.  
“I’m sorry about that,” Cub said as he walked over to Ren where he was holding the cloth to his head still. “And that as well. We just needed to get you to their home but for you not to know in case something happens that may compromise us. Now tell me, how do you know about the code?”  
“Well umm,” Ren started. “It was because about a day ago you could say, the Rebellion was compromised by a spy and he ended up pulling one last trick before he died. Doc made me leave and gave me Torguna saying, “Please take good care of her” and begging which isn’t like him. I ended leaving without him with the only reassuring thought that I’d see him again if I came to you guys. He said before we left that ‘I was family too’ when he gave me Torguna after my protests against it.”  
As he stopped, he sucked in a breath trying not to dwell on the fact he had left his best friend in that ship by himself with a Sith.  
“Is Etho and Beef still alive?” Cub asked.  
“Yes, but Beef was recently hurt during a fight but he should be monitoring the communicators because General Xisuma doesn’t want him to hurt his leg more.”  
Cub nodded before looking at him strangely and messing with his coat he wore that was plain white with a few stains here and there before sighing.  
“So Xisuma and everyone is still alive,” Cub whispered to himself before returning his attention back to Ren. “Contact him, tell him that Doc made you go to us and that we’re ready to fight.”  
Ren looked at him with disbelief and then agreed. As Cub helped him out of the bed he handed him back his blaster and lightsaber, though looking at the lightsaber with a bit of hesitance. As Ren followed him into the other room he could hear Mumbo and Iskall arguing. He tried his best to tune it out but every yell made him cringe a little as he entered a room where a slightly older transmitter sat on a shelf.  
“Hurry and call,” Cub said as he grabbed the transmitter and handed it to him before leaving the room.  
Breathing in deeply he pressed call and watched as the screen lit up.

Xisuma sat at his office, looking into the most recent attack by the Empire before hearing small little beeps. He looked around for a moment before realizing the buzzing was coming from his top draw, the one place no one else was allowed to look into besides himself. Staring at the draw for a moment he breathed in deeply, hoping that he was just hearing things and it wasn’t what he thought it was.  
Opening it with care he saw it, his old transmitter. The one he used when he himself was a spy for the Republic. The same one he used to contact Captain Generikb, or even Scar and Grian. But the ones who he talked to most were Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85, and CubFan.  
His hands shook as he grabbed the transmitter and answered the call.  
“Hello?” Xisuma said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  
“Captain Xisuma,” Ren’s voice answered. “It’s me Ren.”  
Xisuma stared at the tiny device with curiosity before realizing what was happening.  
“Ren,” Xisuma said slowly. “Why are you calling from that communicator?”  
“I had to use the code Doc told me sir,” Ren said. “I can’t talk for long sir because I’m with the trio. Cub also said that I had a limited amount of time as well sir.”  
“Doc gave you the CODE!” Xisuma shouted.  
“Ouch yes,” Ren said. “We were compromised and he said the only way to stop the Sith were to come to them sir. Cub told me that they were prepared to fight.”  
His eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he realized what this was meaning.  
“Ren,” Xisuma said as calmly as possible. “Get home when you can so we can talk.”  
“Yes sir,” Ren said. “Goodbye sir.”  
“Goodbye Ren,” Xisuma said.  
The call ended and Xisuma was left staring at the old communicator in his hand, the idea of what was about to happen not sitting right with him.  
“Captain Xisuma?” A voice said from outside. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes Beef,” Xisuma said breathlessly. “But I need you to prepare the Eldest Survivors now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: Hello! So here's the chapter for this week! I don't think I'll post another one this week but I might. This story has about three to four more chapters left and I'm so excited for you all to read the end! I actually need to return to school work before I get to carried away. Thankfully though, the next chapter is ready and has been edited! Also, thank you all for the love on this story and others as well! Hehe. Love y'all!
> 
> #WEGONNARICKRIORDANTHEMSOON
> 
> Edit: So there will be another chapter for this book tomorrow probably early in the morning. I will then post the second to last chapter on there on Monday (Labor Day) before posting the last chapter on Wednesday probably again, early in the morning. After that my One-shot (PEWPEWPEW) book will return back to normal with its regular schedule. If anyone as any concerns about this book or on any others, don't be afraid to comment about it.   
> If anyone is looking for any stories I have, I will be creating another called Flicker, inspired by the game Flicker on ROBLOX. I also have my 'And then there was three' civil war book also that is nearing a end as well, however most have probably heard of the story before. Don't be afraid to share any ideas you may have for stories, but I may not do it if you do depending on how I feel it.  
> I love you all, and hope you enjoyed the story.


	5. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren goes back home with them and there's some 'nice' moments with everyone.

“I’m sorry about him,” Mumbo said to Ren as they sat down by each other as Cub and Iskall got ready to go, Iskall was NOT so happy about it. “Normally Iskall is very nice and polite.”  
“It alright Mumbo,” Ren said to him as he sipped some punch out of a cup that Mumbo had recently made. “I understand this is very sudden and I never would’ve expected that I’d meet the people who used to help Captain Xisuma.”  
Mumbo smiled at him and nodded as he heard a crash then a loud yell of frustration from a room with the door closed, though the door was hanging on the wall barely. He could see that something large had fallen near the sandy yellow of the building while Iskall said as many creative words as he could say.  
“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Mumbo said politely.  
“Yeah, go ahead,” Ren said.   
A thank you was murmured as he watched Mumbo knock on the door then go into the room and shut the door behind him when no one answered. Staring at the door for a second he looked back at the news that was playing under Ren’s protest since he knew that this was a Rebellion supporter news.   
He watched as it talked about the newest attack that the Empire did, trying to attack a planet that had thousands of innocent people before shaking his head and turning it off, feeling sick from that. Glancing over he saw the door open and Cub coming inside with a bag along with a small smile on his then heard a yell from Iskall’s room.  
“I see Iskall is having the time of his life in there,” Cub said as he dropped his bag to sit besides the door as he walked over to Ren.  
“And Mumbo too,” Ren offered.  
Cub nodded at him then sat beside Ren as he watched the other scroll through a bunch of channels before turning it off completely.   
“Can’t find a good show?” Cub asked.  
“No,” Ren said. “I’m too stressed about what’s happening right now.”  
“Yeah,” Cub said. “It’s a bit of a thinker to me as well.”  
They sat there like that for a little as Ren continued to wince at the screaming before getting up.  
“We need to leave soon Cub,” Ren said softly. “We have to leave before Dusk since the trip is a bit long.”  
“I’ll go talk to them okay?” Cub offered.   
“Please do,” Ren said.  
Watching Cub go to the bedroom where it seemed like Iskall was throwing a fit, he knocked before the door opened to reveal Mumbo. The two exchange a few words before Cub came back over to where Ren was sitting. He didn’t say anything to him but a few minutes later Mumbo came out of the room with Iskall who had a backpack stuffed to the bone.   
“Let’s get going then please,” Mumbo said as he grabbed his bag and ended toward the door.

“Thank you ma’am,” Ren said as he walked over to his ship. “Hello my baby.”  
Mumbo and Cub gave a small smile at that as they walked up the ramp before following Ren to the Pilot’s room.  
“There’s some seats in the room next to this room don’t worry. It’s mainly just Doc and me who actually fly in this baby girl.”  
Mumbo nodded and grabbed Iskall’s arm, steering him away from where Ren sat down at the Pilot’s seat and Cub in the Co-pilots. As Ren grew relaxed in his chair and started up the ship, before flying it away from the sandy planet.  
“I hope there isn’t any sand in my engine or I’m going to scream,” Ren said.  
“Shouldn’t be too bad Ren,” Cub said. “Long as it wasn’t sitting there for more than a day, you should be pretty much.”  
“Thank the Force,” Ren whispered to himself, ignoring the way Cub’s face transformed for a second.

“Captain Xisuma?” Ren called out as he stepped down the ramp. “Captain?”  
He looked through the large crowd of people searching for his boss. Sighing in relief when he saw Xisuma push through the crowd to get to him before walking down the rest of the way to meet him.  
“Ren?” Xisuma said to him, grabbing his shoulders gently. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah Captain,” Ren said. “I’m okay.”  
Xisuma nodded before looking up to meet the eyes of Cub, who was walking down to meet the two. There were gasps of surprise from the crowd before Xisuma turned to it in slight anger.  
“Go!” Xisuma said. “You all have jobs or missions you need to do so don’t stand around like dead meat! Go, shoo!”  
As the crowd started to disappear as to face any bad punishment would be horrifying, it left the three of them standing there alone.   
“Mumbo!” Ren said cheerfully. “Iskall! You guys can come out now, everyone is gone!”  
Xisuma looked up to meet the eyes of Mumbo who was looking back down at Xisuma. Iskall was beside Mumbo as he walked down with him. A smile was on Mumbo’s face as he approached X.  
“You haven’t changed much X,” Mumbo said quietly.  
“Nor have you gotten any louder when speaking,” X said with a grin. “Also Iskall, your green eye matches good with the other.”  
Iskall gave him a small smile before looking around where they landed, ignoring Ren entirely as he went to stand beside Cub.  
“How are all of you, I haven’t seen you in almost a whole two to three decades,” X asked.  
“We’ve been good,” Cub said. “Taking care of each other and everything.”  
The smile on Xisuma’s face widened a little as he walked them over to where Ren recognized them as the guest rooms for those who were staying for a while.  
“Here are you three’s quarters,” X said. “I hope you don’t mind the few spiders in there, no one has visited here for a long time.”  
“It’s perfectly fine Xisuma,” Iskall said gruffly before going into the room and dumping his stuff on the bed. “Top bunk is mine Mumbo.”  
“Mhm,” Mumbo said to Iskall before returning his attention back to X. “Thank you X, we’ll be able to go over the plans probably around Dinner today.”  
“Alright Mumbo,” X said. “I’ll see you all at dinner.”

As Ren walked by himself to his room that he shared with Doc and his friends, he kept his eyes trained to the floor. After being yelled at by Xisuma he was forced to walk home by himself and after they overthrew the Empire with the trio’s help, he’d be facing some severe punishments. He didn’t do anything wrong so he didn’t know why he was going to be punished. All he wanted to do now was just to save Doc and hand him back Torguna so he could prove him wrong plus get his best friend back. At the moment though, he was just forced into the fact that his Captain was forcing him into something that was unfair.  
Reaching his quarters, he listened for a moment to hear anyone in there before opening the door and closing it behind him as he stepped inside the slightly hot room. Looking at Doc’s neatly made bunk, he climbed up the ladder and looked up to the ceiling.   
Why did he allow himself to leave without Doc? He could’ve saved him too but he didn’t, why?  
As he looked over all the bunks, his eyes resting on Doc’s, he felt his eyes slip close and sleep overtake him.

“Ren-Diggity-Dog!” A voice yelled at him.  
Jumping up quickly and hitting his head he turned to look at Xisuma, his face hidden behind his large helmet.  
“We have dinner and your- your just,” Xisuma yelled, his face showing visible anger. “Sleeping! You have five minutes to be ready then you better run all the way down to the dining room!”  
With his final yell, X slammed the door behind and left Ren alone who just looked down then jumped down to get ready, not wanting to upset Xisuma even more.   
He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but staying up for three to four days could do that to a person. And can we all agree to this, people KNOCKING YOU OUT don’t count either for sleeping. But Xisuma didn’t ask and Ren could only obey his wishes, even though he felt exhausted.  
Getting dressed as quickly as possible, he ran out of the building and towards where lights were starting to pop up by the dining hall. Breathing in deeply, he skidded to a stop in front of the dining room and walked in, trying to hide his yawn.  
Looking about he could see Cub, Mumbo, and Iskall all sitting down together, their eyes flicking from one person to the other. There were strong forces indicating that they were uncomfortable to their tense shoulders and the Force around them. Xisuma was talking to Stress, the main female Elder that still was alive to this day after so many years. He knew she was the head of the Medical area but other than that they didn’t talk much. Though when they did, she was always very sweet to him and treated him with respect.   
“Hey,” Ren said as he approached the trio and sat down beside Cub. “How are you all holding up?”  
“We’re fine except for the weird glances at us,” Mumbo said with a smile.  
“Oh I’m sorry about that,” Ren said. “I got a bunch of weird glances when they found out I was a Jedi but we’re actually very awesome after a while. Plus, they got used to my beautiful face here.”  
“They treat you better even though you're a jedi?” Iskall asked from between Cub and Mumbo, completely ignoring the little tease he added at the end.   
“Yeah, why?” Ren asked, his eyes flicking over Iskall’s face.  
“I- it’s nothing,” Iskall said before getting up and walking over to the restroom. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
As the door closed he looked back at Mumbo and Cub to see they were a little more tense and their anxiety flinging every which way. Trying to ignore what had just happened he looked back at Xisuma, a little with anger in his eyes he will admit but mainly focus.   
“Alright then,” Xisuma said as he walked over to the dining table. “It’s time to talk about the attack that is supposed to happen tomorrow to capture the Sith and his Padawan.”

“What do you feel apprentice?” His master’s voice echoed a bit as he looked down on him from the communicator.  
“I can feel a drift in the force sir,” he answered. “Something big is supposed to happen tomorrow, but I cannot feel yet if it is negative or positive for us.”  
A sad sigh came from his Master’s hologram but he ignored it, not wanting to upset him even more.   
They could both feel the drift, it was huge yet small at the same time. There hadn't been much revealed by the Force yet but the Padawan could feel in his gut that it was bad. What is to happen isn’t good for them but he could not yet confirm if his suspicions were true.  
“If you get any idea of what will happen tomorrow,” his master started with a somewhat pity and anger. “Tell me. This Empire is ours to rule after all.”  
The Padawan agreed with him before his master signed off the communicator leaving his apprentice alone with his thoughts.  
“I pray to the Force that me and Grian will survive tomorrow,” he whispered on his knees then stood up and walked away, feeling his cape sweep menacingly out of his private room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys haven't found out about when I'm going to update next, it's Monday (Labor Day) and then the last chapter of this book will be on Wednesday. I'm not even gonna lie, I've been working hard at the end chapter so I can have the perfect, beautiful story. I hope you guys are ready for it, and I am going to probably update my Civil War book around tomorrow? Maybe, it might be today. This has been a great story for me, and at the moment it's my lil pride. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and I love y'all! See you Saturday maybe?


	6. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens... something Ren won't ever forget

“Ren?” A voice said.  
“Mmmmmffphh,” Ren groaned out as he tried to block out the light that was trying to flood past his eyelids.  
“Hey,” it said. “Common, you shouldn’t be sleeping here, or you’ll get in trouble with your Captain and even I know how hard it is with X.”  
Ren only mumbled out useless words as he felt someone shake his arm. The creature did it again while he tried to block it before he felt it go shake himself a little rougher but keeping it gentle.  
“Common man,” the voice said to him again as he felt two hands go underneath his arms. “I’m strong, but I’m not strong enough to carry you all the way back to your quarters.”  
As he felt himself being picked up, he noticed a small green light and then an arm was under him. The person started to walk and Ren’s feet stumbled alongside the person who was partially carrying him.   
“Good,” the voice said, sounding a bit more muscular than femine. “You can sleep when you get to your own quarters okay Ren?”  
“Yes sir,” Ren mumbled out as he looked down at the orange rock passing below them, away from the tents where the dining room was.   
A small laugh escaped the man beside him as they got closer to wherever they were going. The wind was slightly chilly but that had been a great factor when trying to sleep. His eyes closed again but he continued to stumble alongside the other person, his hand still under his armpit.  
“Were here Ren,” he said. “I’m gonna open the door and put you on your bed alright?”  
“Yeah,” Ren whispered.  
A creak echoed a bit through the valley before he was walking again. He felt himself getting lifted up before he grabbed the railing and rolled over it. The bed groaned with his weight before he heard the door close and the chilly night air blow in from his window. Then, he got the blissful wish to sleep. 

There was a great explosion-  
Screaming-  
A scarred face smiling at him with pity and-  
A yell-  
Two blasters aimed-  
Cryin-  
Another scream-  
Another explosion-  
An echo-

Ren sat up with a gasp, grabbing his blanket tightly. He looked out the window to see dawn approaching with ease as he shook horribly. There was sweat dripping down his face, and his brain hyperventilating.  
“Ren?” Etho asked from where he sat reading a book. “You good man?”  
“I- yeah,” Ren replied. “Just a bad dream is all.”  
Etho nodded from his bunk before returning to his book though his face showed a bit of concern. The screaming and explosions echoed in his mind as he turned away from the window. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead and tried his best to get the shaking under control before getting up and jumping off his bunk.  
Trying to avoid the looks Etho was giving him, he stepped out outside and closed the door behind him before starting to walk to Xisuma’s office.

“Captain Xisuma?” Ren said shakily outside the door.  
“Yes?” Xisuma said from inside.  
“It’s Ren.”  
There was a pause before the door opened and revealed Xisuma in his normal clothes with the helmet as he beckoned him inside.  
“Is there something wrong?” Xisuma asked.  
“I- um yeah,” Ren said as he sat down in front of Xisuma. “I had a vision.”  
Ren could see the thin lines on Xisuma’s face crunch together a little as his Captain sat down in front of him  
“What did you see?” Xisuma asks.  
“It was mainly just random things, I could hear screaming and I saw an explosion. I also saw two blasters as well aimed at me.”  
The face that stared back at him looked more concern than ever before he breathed in deeply and looked down at his desk.  
“Is that all?” Xisuma asked.  
Should he tell him of the face that had a scar across his face that smiled at him? The one with dirty blond hair? With the pity in his eyes as he smiled back at him with a sadistic grin.  
“No,” Ren said, the lie passing easily through his lips. “That’s it.”  
The Captain’s face looked a bit disappointed but finally nodded and pulled out a small disk. He sat it down on the left side of his desk before turning back to Ren.  
“Alright Ren,” Xisuma said. “Then if that’s all you can go.”  
“Yes sir,” Ren said to him as he got up. Just before he reached the door a hand stopped him on his shoulder.  
“I wanna apologize to you, Ren,” Xisuma said. “I was a horrible person and I shouldn’t have made you sweep the entire Dining room and Medical room. That was wrong of me to do so and I just want you to know that okay?”  
Ren grinned at him before agreeing then leaving the room. He could feel eyes wander over as he walked away.

“Are you ready Ren?” Cub’s voice said from his head piece.  
“Yes sir!” Ren said.   
“Good, the Master and his padawan should be landing on that planet’s surface soon. We are capturing them first before anything okay? If you can, try to corner the Padawan and use him as a leverage if needed. Do NOT kill him okay?”  
“Yes sir,” Ren said as he flicked a few switches on his headset and plane.  
“Alright then good sir,” Cub said. “I’ll see you below eh?”  
“You mean I will, good sir?” Ren teased.  
“Mhmmm,” Cub said after letting out a chuckle. “Well we’re clear to go so I’ll ya soon.”  
“Of course Cubby,” Ren said before he started up his fighter. “See ya at the bottom!”  
Ignoring the laugh in his ear, he started up the fighter hearing the familiar hum of the engine as the fire blew out of it. Lifting it up by the steering wheel he raced it out and down towards the planet he’d have to ready to hide in.  
As he landed down on the surface, he made sure it was well hidden in the vast land of random structures and sand. He could see other fighters descending down from what some people would’ve called the heavens. Turning around, he hid himself behind a tall building of sand as he heard others yell before silence filled the air.

Two gray ships descended down both at different times but landed with a somewhat slam from them. From what Ren could see, two figures dressed in black yet one had machinery over his face were hidden slightly behind a large building. From Ren’s view he could see the two talking while the taller one with a black hood over his face and his body covered in black and gray coloring.   
He could just barely make out little snippets from where he was at but as they started to walk towards Ren without yet seeing him. Praying to the Force that he hoped they didn’t hear him or sense him, he walked almost pretty much beside them. Tuning his ears in for what they were talking about.  
“The stormtroopers are being annoying again,” the one with the hood said.  
“Apprentice, those stormtroopers are always annoying,” the one next to him said with a hint of humor that surprised Ren. “Besides, we both know those stormtroopers mean nothing to us and can easily be disposed of.”  
“Yeah Master,” the apprentice said as he walked with him. “They're just heartless sometimes.”  
“Scar, everyone is heartless,” his Master said. “We both know that Scar, there is no hiding that.”  
Silence was pressed down onto them and as Ren looked over at the two from his hiding spot he could see that the Master was looking down at the apprentice while rubbing his back. Feeling rooted to the spot he heard a yell and then hundreds of people from the Rebellion jumped down at them.  
“Use the force to take the lightsabers Ren!” A voice yelled at him in his helmet.  
Shaking his head quickly, he tore the lightsabers away from the two with the Force before catching them with his hands. Looking up to see the two he could see the Master being taken down by at least a few dozen people as he struggled to defend himself.   
Looking around he saw just in time to see the apprentice’s hood being ripped off him and the mask that hid his face flying off. Ren felt paralyzed as he saw the fear from him along with the Force.   
But his eyes rested on his face, a scar was across his face while the skin around it looked like it was bubbling. His face was pale, almost like a quill he used to use in school that was pure white. Finally his pale green eyes were sunken in from what Ren could only guess to be years of his face hidden behind that mask.  
Ren watched as Scar tried to fling them away from his master before he was stunned multiple times by blasters, along with his Master. Feeling horrified he looked away from the scene and walked away, not wanting to see anymore of what had just happened.  
Approaching his fighter he saw Cub leaning against it, his eyes looking toward the ground.  
“I’m guessing you saw what was underneath the mask if you're already back,” Cub said as he looked up to meet Ren’s terrified eyes. “There is always someone underneath every mask, Ren. I used to hate them before I realized why.”  
Looking up, he saw Cub walking away from him to where his fighter was hidden. Watching him with carefulness he watched as Cub got in before looking at him.   
“Everyone has their own demons Ren, just some don’t know how to deal with them as well,” Cub said to him before sealing the glass protector and flying off, not glancing back at Ren.  
He felt like he was on standstill, his eyes wide as he stared at where Cub was. Only when Etho went over to him with a large smile on his face, did he move and get into his fighter as everyone else did as well.   
He was shaking a bit as he lifted up into the sky and flew alongside the transport that now held the last of the Sith.

A scream tore through the night randomly and then hundreds of more screams followed it. A man with a short, yet scruffy beard ran out beside his best friend as they went over to the Pavilion where they were met with a gut retching sight.   
Dead bodies were on the ground, their face twisted with pain and some even holding over a wound that most anyone can recognize. But the worst sight of all wasn’t the dead or the blood, no it was the two people running away with lightsabers ablazed towards a ship.   
The man ran after them, running as fast as he possibly could and thanking the Force that his mama chased him down the street everyday in case something were to happen to him. Catching up with the two as quickly as possible he saw how the one with blonde hair turned to look at him with his brown, burning eyes.  
“Stop running Grian!” He yelled at the blonde. “It’ll do you no good!”  
“No Iskall!” Grian yelled back. “If running away is the best option for us we will, because we're not accepted like you!”  
“But you are Grian!” Iskall yelled back with power. “You are! You two are recognized!”  
“But were not recognized like we should be,” Grian screamed. “We are feared, ignored, and even more! Don’t you understand Iskall?”  
“Grian please!”   
“No Iskall, if we’re not wanted then we won’t stay here with everyone who hates us!”  
Breathing in deeply, Iskall raced up to Grian-  
A flash of blue-  
A scream tearing through his mouth-  
Blood pouring out of his left eye?!  
Someone in front of him-  
Something flying away-  
Then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love of this story! I worked really hard to do all this and while I'm rushing to type this, I want you all to know I love y'all! I will update this soon! Thank you, and love y'all!


	7. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Star Wars book, with a ending to tie it up with my bittersweet love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Author has made this last chapter as sad as she could, so do prepare some tissues or such in a nice quiet room where no one will see you cry. You have been warned.

He could still see the eyes that were so fearful, the eyes of the Sith padawan. The image was stuck in his mind forever, something he couldn’t erase from his mind. He hadn’t been able to just unsee the whole ordeal, everything about it felt horrible and wrong. But that didn’t stop anyone and it certainly didn’t stop Ren from taking away their only chance of survival from them.  
From him.  
“Ren?” Beef asked as he poked his head into their quarters after fiddling with the door handle. “You here man?”  
Keeping as quiet as he could, he watched Beef look a bit around from where he stood at the door before a sigh escaped him. Beef closed the door and until Ren could feel his force signature fade away and his footsteps stamp away did he sit up.  
Watching outside, he opened his window all the way before sliding through it as swiftly as possible. Trying to control his shaking, he walked off into the random shapes that the mesa they were in, then walking back. Walking ‘back into’ the base he kept his face neutral before heading over to where everyone was acting extremely excited, the pavilion. Ignoring everyone there, he headed over to where the war meetings were before realizing it was locked.  
“Captain?” Ren said after knocking, not hearing anyone in there.  
A couple of seconds passed before the door opened and revealed Xisuma, his face filling with relief.  
“Ren!” Xisuma said. “Thank the Force, I was just about to get you!”  
“Sorry sir,” Ren said as he walked in with Xisuma, noticing all the Generals and captains sitting around staring at him. “I had to clear my mind.”  
“So he’s been doing the training then, hmm?” One of the captains said snarky.  
“Yes Caven,” Xisuma said as he took a seat while patting to the one next to him. “I can train Jedi just fine.”  
The Captain looked ready to say something but was stopped by the look given to him by the main Commander from his hologram.  
“Captain Xisuma are you hundred percent sure that they won’t escape?” The commander asked.  
“Yes, of course Commander,” Xisuma answered. “We have them in the chamber at the moment and using a Jedi holder for them as well. They also have four guards in front of the door and only people with high access, such as Ren and me could go in there.”  
The commander nodded at him with confidence before starting to talk out nonsense as always whenever Ren was part of these meetings. He always ended up getting tuned out with barely a second thought from Ren. Today though, something caught his attention.  
“What do you mean, missiles?” Ren asked, trying his best to hide any fear from his voice. “For who even, if so?”  
“Mr. Diggitidy,” the commander said like an old, children’s teacher. “If you had been paying attention you would’ve heard that we will be having a vote for what we should do with the rest of the Empire up in the ships at the moment.”  
“Sir,” Ren said politely. “Are you meaning killing them?”  
“Yes Ren,” the commander said with a sigh. “We have to do what is best for the Galaxy, we cannot let just some destroyers go.”  
“But we still have spies and friends in there!” Ren snapped back. “Plus there’s innocent people trapped in the prison!”  
“Ren,” Xisuma said softly.  
“No, let the boy speak,” the commander said harshly. “I want to hear what he has to say.”  
Ren breathed in deeply as his hands curled into fists. He could feel himself shaking yet trying his best not to get angered by the smirky smiles and pitiful looks at him. Glaring at the Commander, he tried his best not to unleash his fury.  
“Are you saying,” Ren said. “That you’d let the innocent die?”  
“Yes Ren,” the commander said. “We are helping people and we can’t save everyone, boy.”  
“But we can, if we try,” Ren argued back softly.  
“Commander please-”  
“Shush Xisuma, Ren not everyone can be saved!”  
“But you're not even going to try!” Ren yelled as he stood up, ignoring the hand trying to push him back down. “You aren’t even trying to do anything about it!”  
As he heard the Commander continue to yell at him, Ren walked out not caring what everyone outside the meeting saw and especially not caring about the people in the building.  
There were fearful looks from the others outside as he stormed through, not caring what people saw at him for the moment. He just couldn’t believe they’d abandon everyone there, acting lazy! He never agreed with anything the commander said but he always acted respectful until now. Anger was in his system, and he couldn’t get rid of it.   
Passing by a room he felt himself get drawn in by the odd signature it was giving, he could sense around five people in the room but he couldn’t tell who they were. All he did was feel a bit of fear but also something different… like they’d accepted something. Something different, like a horrible ending to a fairytale for children was what he could describe it as.  
Heading to the door, he cooled his nerves and opened the door noting that it lit up on his fingers before stepping inside and realizing what this was in here.  
The chamber, the chamber where the Sith were held out and that was exactly why he felt drawn to the weird signatures. He felt the need to leave but instead continued down until he noticed three guards talking while drinking some type of mead.   
“Boys?” Ren said calmly, watching them all jump up quickly. “You're dismissed, go.”  
Feeling odd by what he was doing, he looked at them sternly until they all ran up and away to the door, whispering to each other.   
Trying to ignore the Force, he sat down and faced where a Sith hung from the cuffs of his prison.  
He had dirty blonde hair, though it was pale and chopped up. His skin was paler then the apprentice from what Ren could tell and a large scar ran across his face. An exhausted look was on his face while his head hung against his chest.  
“So you came?” The man said. “Didn’t think you would’ve.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Ren said, trying to sound monotone with him.  
“Because I was purposely using our signatures to draw you to us,” the man said after a weak chuckle, his head still resting on his chest. “And don’t hide your exhaustion or anger from us either, we can feel it just fine, Ren.”  
“How do you know my name!” Ren yelled.  
“Your little spy,” he said.   
“I’m not letting you out,” Ren said with ease and a snarky smile.  
“Oh we knew that Ren,” the man said. “I only wanted to tell you a story.”  
“I don’t believe that,” Ren said.  
“Then leave and I’ll tell it to Scar,” The man said.  
Feeling hesitant, Ren thought for a moment before nodding then looking up at him.   
“Go on then,” Ren said. “But if there’s any tricks, I’m leaving.”  
“Yes, yes,” the man said with impatience.

“Years, even decades ago there were a group. The group was made to help others and people were joining to stop something we now call the Empire. There were many people in it, mostly young yet there were some older ones as well helping to command it. It was treated like a savior whenever something good happened that was linked to it.  
“A little boy once stumbled upon it, bruised up a bit with tears running down his face. He had nowhere to go and so one of them agreed to take him in and raise him. Everyone there ended up helping though but it wasn’t a problem. And so he grew and grew before small indications started to happen around him. First, bad dreams and then floating items whenever he was having a bad dream.  
“The one who had taken him in then realized that he was different and so gave him a test. He ended up passing.   
“And then the man started to train him for something he did not understand and when he wasn’t two of the boy’s older friends would help out. The boy grew closer to the other two quickly and he continued to grow, not a single worry in the world except to prove he could do it.  
“And then when he was merely seventeen another boy joined him who needed the same training. His adoptive father told him to help him and he did, making a new friend along the way.  
“The same happened to the boy in a way, another man who was slightly older would help him when his teacher was away. They too, became friends with each other.  
“Everything looked merry and amazing to you eh? Well to the boys it was horrible. They were treated like outsiders or ignored, even hated by others in some cases. As they grew older, they soon came to the fact that they were different and the others were not.   
“They tried their hardest to impress the others and show they were like them but it only made others go farther away from them.   
“When they started to become depressed, the boy’s friends tried to help the two but nothing could save them anymore. And then one night they snapped.  
“It was unexpected, sudden but they did. They were enraged and angry at everyone for not trying to be their friend or act friendly at all. They left, but killed at least a hundred people and made someone go partially blind.  
“They were alone, isolated and did the one thing that they still regret and swore to destroy- they joined the Empire. It rose to power by them and soon they were what they wanted to end. Their own demons.”

Ren looked at him as he saw the ragged man take in a deep breath.  
“And today they pay for what they did,” he ended.   
“You're not serious,” Ren said flatly.   
“Oh I am, eh Scar?” The man said to the person next door.   
“Mhmm Grian,” Scar said tiredly.  
He could see a small nod from the man, Grian, before he raised his head and smiled at him with tears in his eyes. The smile was pitiful, and sadistic but the eyes held nothing but regret.  
And that’s when it hit him- everything he had seen was to come true and he had triggered the events.  
“And what we all realize in the end is that you can’t save everyone,” Grian said breathlessly. “No matter how hard you may try.”  
Ren felt himself stand up, his hand over his mouth as he felt a tear roll down his cheek then fall splat on the floor. Looking at the two one last time, he turned around and ran as fast as he could out of there.  
But the nightmare doesn’t end when someone finishes a story, it can always continue.   
Running out, he saw everyone pointing towards the sky while looking up, and then it hit Ren what they were doing. A scream tore through his mouth as he looked up to see explosions in the sky, and gray, metal pieces tearing away from each other. Everything breaking apart as it lit up the early morning sky like fireworks for a show. But fireworks are used for celebrations and this for one, was no celebration he wanted to ever attend.  
He wanted it all to stop, but sometimes waking up won’t solve your problems. Sometimes all you can do is watch everything fall apart in front of you.  
“Get the two Sith,” a voice hissed beside him before a group of people ran into the building Ren had just left.  
Tears streamed down his face, his eyes glued to the sight of the Empire’s ship exploding into nothing.   
He didn’t even get to say goodbye to him properly, not even a simple joke before he died. Doc M. 77 died by the Republic. And Ren didn’t even get a chance to save him. He could barely even see the explosions properly anymore, his eyes were burred with his tears.  
“Today we are here for the end of a Empire!” A voice yelled in front of everyone.  
Ren turned his head swiftly to see the two Siths there, Grian with his face slightly bruised up and Scar looking into the crowd with sadness. There were whispers around him as Grian finally lifted his head, and met the eyes of someone. Ren could feel the sadness of them like a tsunami as Grian’s eyes trailed over to Ren before nodding at him.  
“Today we are here to see what we fought for!” The commander yelled. “And today, we end it!”  
Before Ren could even scream, he watched as the Commander signal for two people to shoot. Two blasters, set to kill aimed at the two.   
He looked away, but he could still see the blasters, the image burning into his mind forever. He looked over to see Iskall letting Mumbo cry on his shoulder while Cub looked horrified before he heard the twin thuds and then cheering.  
“We never even got to say goodbye or anything,” Ren heard Mumbo say, though some of it was guessed by Ren due to the yelling and screaming of happiness, like a tune to be played at a party.   
He couldn’t believe what they had done, the Sith’s death made a bit of sense but they killed thousands upon thousands of innocents who were in the ship. Feeling sickened, and cruel he turned away from his home, his family, and he walked down towards another family without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped u cried.


End file.
